Vixen
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: While held up in the Federation Hospital in episode three, Heero gets an unexpected visitor...1xOC


Wow it's actually NOT a songfic...these scenes are taken from the series which I don't own, sadly enough --;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vixen: Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep.   
  
Heero could only hear the soft beeping of the heart monitor set up beside his bed-like contraption. He didn't want to open his eyes, even though he had regained consciousness long ago. He could feel the strong rubber-like restraints strapped against his wrists and ankles, forcing him into a sort of spread-eagle position.   
  
His excellent hearing could pick up the faint murmuring of voices behind a pane of glass -- one a woman's, the other's a man. He could barely make out the male doctor's words as he spoke to his companion.  
  
"Breath rate, twenty-seven. Pulse, seventy-five. Body temperature, thirty-four degrees and it's rising..."  
  
The voice paused and Heero strained to listen until he heard the female voice.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh...it's nothing. I thought I saw him move."  
  
He heard the sound of footsteps, and the swish of a door opening. The female voice spoke again.   
  
"Keep monitoring him. Send word once he wakes up."  
  
"Yes, Major Sally."  
  
Heero relaxed slightly against his restraints, the slight pain of his broken bones finally starting to set in. He pain was coming from everywhere in his body...he guessed he must have fractured many small bones in different areas in his body.  
  
"So they've finally caught me..." he thought. "The Third Federation Naval Hospital...District J-B South...50th floor...Intensive Care Unit..." Heero replayed all of this in his mind.   
  
The squeak of a chair told him the male doctor in the room behind the glass had turned around to grab a doughnut or something. Heero took this time to test the strength of his bonds. They were a simple rubber-like material and he could snap them easily with no effort whatsoever. But, he didn't want to alert the orderlies around the hospital.   
  
The swish of the door opening and closing sounded again, telling him the doctor had stepped out for a brief moment. Heero opened his eyes and finally took in his surroundings.  
  
White walls. White ceiling. White floor. Very simple.   
  
He looked over to the pane of glass separating his room from the doctor's room. It was indeed empty, and he could tell no footsteps were coming down the hallway. The sudden sound of a door opening and closing again caught his attention and his eyes snapped   
  
When he heard no voices, or footsteps, he cautiously opened his eyes, and looked to the doctor's booth. No one there.   
  
"Heero Yuy. My, it IS a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."  
  
He snapped his head to the left and saw the form of a young woman in the room with him. She was hidden well in the shadows, but Heero could still tell she had two large guns in holsters around her waist. He glared at her, moving to snap his restraints.  
  
"Now, now, calm down. I'm no threat to you, I'm here to get you out."  
  
The woman stepped from the shadows and Heero immediately saw she was very skinny -- as if she were malnourished. Her dyed-maroon colored hair was cut ruthlessly short, still leaving her bangs to fall in her stunning forest green eyes. She had perfectly toned olive colored skin, and her eyes were almond shaped, pointing upwards. She was definitely of Asian decent.   
  
"Who are you," he stated in his usual monotone voice.   
  
"That is no business to you. Now lie still while I cut these things."  
  
She whipped out a small knife from her belt, and stepped toward him to cut his bindings. Heero flinched once he got near. The woman raised an eyebrow and put her thin hand firmly on his chest, keeping him there.   
  
"Lie still, or else you'll end up with slit wrists. But something tells me that's what you want," she said in a low voice, moving up toward his head to cut the first wrist binding.   
  
She suddenly cursed outloud in Japanese as the door to the doctor's booth opened and closed again, and the woman ducked behind the table Heero was strapped to. Heero, not caring that they saw him awake, looked to see who had entered. It was a woman Heero guessed was Major Sally, and beside her was Relena.   
  
He glared.   
  
She was the last thing he wanted to see right now. The woman shifted uncomfortably on the floor behind the table, unseen by the doctors.   
  
"Any new development?" said Major Sally, and the male doctor turned to look at her.   
  
"Nothing yet. He's woken up, though."  
  
Heero grimaced slightly at the annoying shriek of Relena's voice.   
  
"Heero? This is terrible! Why is he bound like that? Take them off, now!"  
  
A small snort of laughter came from beside the table, and he guessed the mystery woman thought this whole ordeal was funny. Heero tuned back into the conversation just as it was ending.   
  
"So he's not a Federation Soldier then..." said Relena, and she turned to go.   
  
Once the room was empty again, the woman stood from her crouching position, and sliced one restraint open. Just as she moved to do the second one, the television monitor on the other side of the room went fuzzy and Duo's face appeared, his eyes clouded by his black cap. Heero looked for the woman, and noticed she had gone. He looked back to Duo, who had a finger over his lips, signaling him to be quiet.   
  
"Even a man like yourself knows when to keep silent. I'm sure you're a well trained soldier like myself. You must be able to read my lips, right? What a guy! You've been awake all this time without changing your pulse or breathing pattern. Impressive. I'd like to ask you some questions. And if you'd like, I'll help you get out of here."  
  
What happened next went by in a haze for Heero: Duo busting down the wall, him getting sliced by Duo's sloppy job of cutting his bonds.   
  
As Duo made his way down the dark corridor, Heero stopped once he saw a small slip of paper lying on the examination table where he had been held. His calloused fingers gripped the paper and unfolded it. There, in neat cursive writing, was the name, "Makoto Tanaka." The tail of the M went down to attach to the T, and the A at the end of the last name ended in a small devil's tail.   
  
"Sincerity..." Heero quietly translated. "And I always thought that was a man's name."   
  
He tucked the paper inside his spandex shorts, and sped off after Duo down the hallway.   
  
  
  
*End Part 1*  
  
  
  
YES, Mako-chan, I'm making it a two-parter just for you ; 


End file.
